1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to dirt bag removal and, more specifically, directed to a mechanism in a floor care appliance which aids in the insertion and removal of dirt collecting bags.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
This invention relates to suction cleaners of the type which incorporate a disposable dirt bag usually made of porous paper. Many suction cleaners of this type have been manufactured, and proposed but not manufactured, in which the paper bags are manually inserted and removed from a cleaner casing. Generally speaking this involves awkward manual manipulation of the bag both during removal and insertion, and the user finds it difficult to keep his or her hands clean during this operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,855 (Senne) proposes a filter replacement mechanism for a vacuum cleaner in which a filled bag is manually removed from a casing after the casing has automatically moved to an open position. As the operator manually moves the casing back to its closed position the mechanisms therein will automatically release the lowermost of a reserve of fresh filter units and permit one of the units to drop in a swinging motion downward into a position occupied by the previously removed filter bag. This construction does not however provide for automatic securement of a filter bag in an operative position in relation to an air conduit.
German OLS No. 2,139,671 (Siemens) also discloses a construction in which a reserve of filter bags is shown in shown but there is no reference as to how the bags are secured in position in the cleaner in their operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,642 (Senne) discloses a complicated mechanism for bag loading and unloading with the bag held in operative position, but this patent does not provide for swinging of the operative parts to provide for bag expansion.